Mint Ice Cream
by lovelydrarrylover
Summary: Draco became a better person because of Harry. Harry's in a bind. What will these two old rivals do when there stuck in the same house? Slash featuring Harry/Draco. A T rating for occasional language.
1. Mint Ice Cream

Draco Malfoy had always prided himself in being perfect and prestine at all times, but at home he was not the snobbish git he was at Hogwarts. In fact, he slept in, mumbled, didn't slick his hair back (thank god), and smiled. I mean he smiled! If you knew Draco, not Malfoy-the-evil-git, Draco, the person who was loyal, kind, caring and accepting, then you would probably trust and love him for all he's worth (which is a lot actualy). Long story short, Draco was the best gay friend you could ever have and... wait, did I forget to tell you he was gay? Well, Draco found out in fourth year with the unknown help from Harry Potter...

_Draco watched as Harry rose from his seat to walk up toward Dumbledor. He looked supprised, but mostly scared as he took his place in front of his audience. He held so much charisma and displayed so much confidence that Draco was entranced. Harry might not have noticed, but Draco sure did and it went straight to his groin. _

_ Draco seldom showed any emotion besides nonchalence, disgust and victory until that day. That ensured showing NO weaknesess. But he blushed and ran out of there like a coward, throwing a lame excuse behind his sholder, not showing his face until the next day. _

**_ /A little ways down into the tournoment/_**

_ Draco was still very confused about his sexuality and what he felt for Harry. He keept chanting in his mind ' Is it hate or is it love, is it hate or is it love' on the way to the large bath he always used for thinking. _

_ He kept putting left in front of right. Left right left right left right until he came upon the door leading to the gigantic bath._

_ While opening the door with care, Draco hummed a tune under his breath with the lyrics 'Is it love or is it hate' over and over again, ubrupedly stopping on "love" when he saw a naked Harry emrging from the bath with a look of triumph, but that was not what Draco was looking at, no he was looking at the soap sliding off of the Griffindor seeker's body, specificaly the body parts that the soap was sliding off of. _

_ Draco gasped and froze on the spot, eyes never straying from their set path and his mind imagining naughty senarios involving a very queer blond Slytherin and an emerald eyed Gryffindor. _

_ Suddenly Harry looked toward Draco and the ice prince fainted, catching the sight of a very distressed Harry before passing out, or was that just Draco's imagination?_

_The next thing Draco remembered was waking up with Maddam Pomphrey glaring at him and a killer headache._

Draco woke with a start, wodering why he had that dream again. He knew he had a crush on Potter since forth year, but did he really need to think about the Gryffindor boy every second of every day and dream about him every night? The answer was yes, yes he did. Potter wouldn't give him the time of day unless he insulted Granger or the Weasley runt.

"Grumble!" But enough about his unrequited love, Draco had to eat!

Rubbing the limgering traces of sleep from his eyes and streaching his sholders while smothering a yawn, Draco heaved himself off the bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Why was Draco making breakfast for himself? Well, Draco was full of supprises. One of them was declaring that he needed some space from his parents and use of the cottage in Paris for the summer. Something along the lines of, "I need to distance myself from pureblood culture for a while and try to be more diverse." This also included NO HOUSE ELFS!

This behavior was brought on by Potter. Or more acurately from "Potter Watching".

Malfoys always got what they wanted or died trying. That was the motto. So Draco took this to heart and started to observe Potter. He noticed that Potter did not tolerate bullying, at all, so Draco stopped starting fights with him. Supprisingly, the only fights he got into was with Potter.

Stop all violence, check

Next, he noticed that Potter got irtable if the mudbl- Granger, got too nosey or started to talk too much or do anything at all. Same rules applied to the Weasley runt, so even if he couldn't call them names, he didn't have to become freinds with them.

Don't rant on useless subjects like lineage or how much better purebloods are compared to muggles/muggleborns, check.

Harry was in Griffindor. Enough said.

Show more emotion, become more brave, check

And finally, get over the childish spoilt behaviour, check

Mentaly remembering the list he made and the effort he put into completeing it, Draco smiled and started with his breakfast.

/0/0/0/0/

Draco hummed happily as he made his breakfast, thinking of nothing and everything.

He went to the cabinet to take out flour and sugar for his pancakes. Then, the Slytherin went to his muggle refridgerator for some eggs and mint ice cream.

Don't ask.

Draco started mixing his ingredients, getting more depending on the texture of the batter. But right when he was about to pour it into the pan to cook it, the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Draco muttered to himself. Walking from the kitchen Draco sighed and opened the door to find something, some_one_ completely unexpected.


	2. Special Delivery! Bloody Potter

Draco's next three words were this; "Potter?" Of supprise, "Potter?!" Of realization and, "POTTER!" To get his attention. I should explain shoudn't I?

Well, Draco went to get to the door, but when he opened it, the person he saw was not a random french person, no. In fact, it was Harry Potter. Supprise! The boy-who-lived. The Chosen One. The Gryffindor Golden Boy. The- well, you get the point.

Anyway, back to explaining part. Well, Ol' Harry there wasn't the same goofy, smiling idiot that he was at Hogwarts, no sirey. He was instead rocking the bloody-almost-dying look. Enphasis on the bloody part.

So, when Draco saw him, he was first supprised that Harry was there. Hence the question marked "Potter?" But he still didn't see that he was injured.

Then, Draco saw the damage. He saw the broken arm, limply lying by his side. Even though he wasn't positive that it was broken. He saw the vicious looking cuts, glowing angry red. They slashed up along both arms and two deep ones on his stomach and chest. He saw the bruises littering his entire body, including a nasty black eye. Hence the "Potter?!" That rose from his throat.

And finally, he saw Harry's expression relax into intense pain, if you get what I'm saying. Well, if you don't then I'm saying that Harry Potter fainted. Right on Draco Malfoy's front porch. Hence the "POTTER!" That Draco yelled.

Well, now that you understand three words that I could have just put without any explination and you could of figured out on your own, let's continue!

/0/0/0/0/

Draco rushed to Potter's side and tried to bring him back to reality. After what seemed like hours was actualy seconds and Draco dragged Potter into the house. That prat. How did he even know where Draco was staying? And why would he choose here of all places? With his sworn enemy. But more importantly, how did he get beat up so bad? But then the thought hit him. 'What if it was death eaters?'. The cuts were pretty bad.

Draco shook himself from his thoughts and called for his personal house elf. He was breaking the rules that he set for himself that summer, but those rules went out the window when he saw the gorgeous, bloody face of Harry Potter.

"Snippy!" The house elf apeared in an instant. "Aperate us to the batheroom, get me extra towels, bruise salve, and a muggle stiching kit for healers." Draco ordered the house elf. Snippy heard the urgency in Draco's voice, something that didn't happen often, and went straight to work.

Before Draco could even blink, all three of them were in the bathroom with five large towels,(Snippy thoughtfully brought them blood red towels in case they stained.) A few bottles labeled "Bruise Salve, for external use only", and the plastic box with the red plus sign on front.

Imedietly, Draco sent Snippy away and took off Potter's shirt and then started examining deep cuts on his upper body. Draco found even deeper ones on his back. Now knowing what to do, Draco mopped up the majority of the blood with a few towels and then started to go through the first aid box. Thankfully he found gauze and began to wrap generous amounts of it on his arms after disinfecting the cuts with rubbing alcohol. He also disinfected the bigger ones on his chest, stomach and back, but with more care.

After disinfecting the larger cuts, Draco started to put some of the alcohol on the sewing needle, and threaded the string into the eye.

With Potter unconsious it was much easier to stitch him up. Without the complaining and pain filled moans. He wanted to cause Potter to moan in pleasure not pain. 'Focus, Draco, focus!'.

Draco got back to work with a shake of his head. After he finished sewing the skin back together, Draco wiped more blood and grime from Potter's body and then wrapped gauze all around his middle.

Reviewing his work, Draco couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Oh! The salve! After applying that on Potter's bruises, he still thought something was missing. After a few minutes of pondering, Draco's face split into a smile and he put his hands on Potter's torso. Pushing your magic into somebody else is ancient magic used to help them heal faster. With a wand it is extreemely exausting and NOT recomended. Doing that wandlessly was deadly. But Draco was ready to do just that because no matter how much he denied it, he was deeply in love with Potter. Enough to give his own life.

"Well, here I go. You better be worth it you bastard." Wispered shakily before consentrating only on Potter and getting his magic to flow through to connect with Potter's magic and to let him take some of it.

When giving someone some of you raw magic without a wand filtering it, you bond together. It could mean family bond or a romantic bond, but the important things are that you can see exactly what damage they have taken and you can give them some of your strength to save them from death. But if they have already gotten to the point of almost dying, then they would need a lot of your magic. And without your magic you are more fragile than muggles and can die from the littlest things. There was also the fact that if you gave someone your magic, you don't get it back and you become a squib. That is, if you don't die of course. That is why you don't hear of people being bonded. The risks are too great. Even when knowing the risks, Draco dived in, but not without a bit of hesitation.

His hands glowed and the light left his hands and started to spead all across Potter's body. Then, Draco went blind, but now he could feel.

What he felt was terrible. Potter's injuries were worse than he thought. His left arm was fractured, three ribs were broken and he had major internal bleeding. And he was in a coma that only if Draco healed him to the point that the internal bleeding stopped, and the bones fixed, could wake up, ever. But Draco was willing to give his life to Potter. His love.

And with that, Draco pushed all of his magic into Potter, no, Harry. Prepared for the worst.

/0/0/0/0/

Warm hands placed themselfs onto Harry's body and he felt a flow of tranquility. He saw a golden mist interwining itself with his magic. He saw the gold and charcoal black colours dance around each other, getting to know one another before they merged into a swirling blob of magic. But right before the mass of magic decided to heal him, Harry had a vision. A vision of a cold, dead body with no magic left. Saddness enveloped Harry's mind, so he forced the magic apart. The strange golden magic wouldn't budge and refused to go back to its holder, so Harry sent as much of his own black mist into the hands, to save them. Considering his weak state, only a small drop of magic seperated from the large mass and dissapeared back into the hands, but Harry knew it was enough.

Suddenly, after the drop dissapeared, the new blob spread out into all of his body. He felt buzzes here and there, but otherwise he new nothing of what was happening to him. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't care. Harry knew that the hands survived and that's all that mattered.

/0/0/0/0/

Harry woke up groggily to the scent of pine cones and hard apple cider. A pleasantly odd combination. He oppened his eyes with a bit of effort and saw white.

Disoriented, Harry blinked a couple of times and found that that white thing in front of him, was if fact, a head of hair.

He saw each individual strand of hair in front of him. A few strands were a pale yellow, but it was mostly white. There was only two person with that colour hair. The Malfoy's. But Harry knew that it was Draco Malfoy because one, Lucius Malfoy had long hair and two, Draco was the only one that was that gorgeous. Even from the back of his head.

After a few seconds of breathing in that divine scent, realization set in.

Harry never meant to apperate to bloody Draco Malfoy's temporary flat.

After the attack, Harry wanted to blink out of existance. Because the pain. Oh the pain, was too much. And who's the person who hates him the most after the war? Draco Malfoy.

Why isn't he dead? Is Malfoy dead? What's happening?

Harry didn't get to think about that anymore because a small, squeaky voice interupted him, "Are you young Master Draco's friend? Snippy wants to take care of Master Draco, but he's sleepy. Heal magic no work. Can young Master Draco's friend help? Snippy would be very happy." The adorable little house elf cocked its head to the side and asked so sweetly. Harry was entranced.

"Of course Snippy. I'll help." Harry said without really thinking about it. "Wait, what? Magic isn't working? Why?"

"Snippy don't know. Young Master Draco has no magic so my magic don't work on Draco. He a squib now. Master Draco healed friend."

Harry had so many questions, but he restrained himself so he could help Malfoy. He asked Snippy to apparate all of them to Malfoys bedroom. A pop was heard and they were gone.


End file.
